


3 Drabbles

by sherlocking



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocking/pseuds/sherlocking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Drabbles written a while ago. Here are the summaries as I wrote them:</p><p>1st drabble: Vague ponderings from a random man on the street.<br/>2nd drabble: Holmes attempts to find interesting things to do without resorting to cocaine. And fails, it would appear.<br/>3rd drabble: Watson also pondering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> 1st drabble: Shards  
> Notes: This is vague. And actually a part of some other thing I tried to write. I discovered this paragraph was 100 words long exactly and thought "screw it, I'm just going to post this and test the waters." I have not posted fanfic in about three years. I rarely write fanfic at all... and I'm all paranoid and crazy, which will explain why this drabble does not actually speak in specific terms, which is something I hear you should do when writing. BEAR WITH ME. Hell this A/N is probably longer than the drabble itself.
> 
> 2nd drabble: Distractions  
> Notes: Prompted by a meme in which you put itunes on shuffle and write a drabble within the space of the song. Funnily enough the first song I got was "My Mind Rebels At Stagnation," so...yeah.
> 
> 3rd Drabble: Alterations  
> Notes: Putthing this here because I was told to. Haha. I feel completely one-upped by fyrethief on lj who wrote something in a similar vein, though the other way around. My inferiority knows no bounds. Well! Here's hoping it's good anyway.

Shards

He sees them around quite often. He runs errands constantly, and often spots them walking down some side street or ambling in a seemingly aimless manner. He doesn’t know who they are and he doesn’t bother to ask anyone; but there is something about them that isn’t quite right. Something that catches his eye, makes him look a little closer, but he can’t put his finger on it. It seems like he merely notices it on a subconscious level- he doesn’t even know if that’s possible- but it lingers on his mind a while after they have turned the corner.

Distractions

He was hidden under a somewhat charred blanket, making occasional groaning sounds. 

“Another chemical mishap?” I chanced.

A head appeared from out underneath the blanket. “I have been…rather reckless as of late. Iron oxide reacts quite spectacularly with aluminium, did you know?”

He coughed and sat up from the pile of papers and general mess on the floor. “I’ve been at a loss. Chemical experiments aren’t going anywhere useful. I am finding life incredibly tedious, Watson. Would you care to suggest any stimulating puzzles for my mind?”

“There’s been nothing, I’m afraid.” 

“Ah. Back to the intravenous drugs then, eh?”

Alterations

Watson felt himself scrutinising Holmes in a manner that was far different than usual. There was a reason- he felt that there had been a slight shift in Holmes’ behaviour. Watson found that Holmes seemed to hold his gaze on him for longer than was necessary. Everything he did seemed to last longer; the brushing of an arm or the grasp on a hand. But it was when one night in the lowering gloom that Holmes whispered in to his ear, and lingered impossibly close to him, for far too long, that Watson realised his suspicions were not entirely unfounded.


End file.
